


Complicated

by akmarakmal



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akmarakmal/pseuds/akmarakmal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline came to confront Stefan the next day after he sleeps with Katherine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back when Stefan slept with Katherine so I hope you enjoy this one-shot.

“You’re disgusting you know that?” Caroline who just walked inside of the Salvatore boarding house grimace as she saw Stefan, sitting on the couch and drink some alcohol that probably belongs to Damon’s endless supplies of alcohol.

Stefan looked up from his drink and look at the blonde in confusion. “ _What?_ ” He thought Caroline loves him- well love is such a strong word but she’s always adores him, even when he became The Ripper. So what change?

The blonde flopped next to him and snatch the drink from his hand. She downed it all before she turns to glare at him. “Katherine? Really?” And that’s all it took for Stefan to finally understand what she meant. _Obviously_ Caroline had heard his make out session with Katherine the other day. She was just standing in the next room and a part of Stefan wishes she didn’t hear anything because she was talking to Elena –or her voice mail to be exact- but obviously _she_ would hear it. What does he expect? Caroline’s a vampire with super hearing and she’s _Caroline_ , she hears almost everything that’s been going on around Mystic Falls, he should’ve known better.

“I know you’re hurt and you’re trying to move on and whatnot but _really_ , Katherine? The doppelganger who not _only_ look but sound _exactly_ liken your ex-girlfriend, Elena? Oh, should I mention that she’s also the vampire who happens to mistreat you, abuse you, fed on you, and play tricks on your mind when you were human? Also, she was with your brother, the way Elena is now. And… wait for it… your _psycho_ ex girlfriend! Need I say more?” It is _beyond_ Caroline’s understanding how Stefan could ever go back to Katherine after everything that had happened.

“I thought you and Katherine are getting along?” The younger Salvatore wonders.

“I admit, she’s kinda cool and I can imagine myself being friends with her and all but _still_ , she’s not good for you, Stef! When I told you that you’re gonna meet someone new and fall madly in love without even realizing it, I didn’t mean one of your psycho ex girlfriends i.e. Katherine and that one time when you’re with Rebekah. _Eeww!_ ” Caroline’s face scrunched up in disgust when she imagine Stefan, _her_ Stefan with Rebekah **and** Katherine. Again, it is beyond Caroline how Stefan could be with those women. Granted, they’re kinda cool when you get to know them a little bit better but for someone as emotionally wreck as Stefan, they’re _so_ not the kinda girl Stefan needs to be with.

“You’re never gonna let that Rebekah thing go are you?” He’s already regret telling her about Rebekah, even more regretting it when he remembers the nine-hours of lectures she gave him on the phone and two days of ignoring him after that for sleeping with Rebekah. Caroline sure does know how to show him her wrath.

“ _Nope!_ Not in a million years.”

Stefan sighed and poured more burbourn inside the glass and downed it before Caroline had the chance to snatch it away from him. “Things just… happen, Care. I can’t control it.” Feelings are something even Stefan couldn’t complete understands, even if he’s… _him!_

“Well sometimes I think Damon is fucking hot and I would dream about him on my bed but you don’t see _me_ shacking up with your disgusting, irritating, patronizing –yet somehow weirdly mesmerizing  older brother do you?”

Stefan’s eyes lit in amusement as he stared at Caroline. “You dream about _shacking_ up my brother?”

“That is so _not_ the point!”

“It is when you, Damon’s number one anti, could think he’s ‘ _fucking hot_ ’.”

“I hate him and he disgusts me in ways that I didn’t even know I could be disgusted by but really, even I know that he’s a good looking man. No need to deny that.” Caroline just shrugs it off because well, Damon is fucking hot.

“But you have dreams about him.”

“Yeah, about when I was human and supposedly ‘his girlfriend’.  It’s more like a memory that keeps surfacing when my conscious mind went to rest.” Sometimes Caroline would wake up in sweats, shaking in fear but she just keeps that part to herself. There’s no need for Stefan to know that she is _till_ patronized by her past’s memories. “Why do you think I hate him so much?” Because Caroline could still remember very vividly all the things Damon did to her when she was just a weak little Caroline.

“Is that healthy?” Stefan wonders.

“Please don’t try to change the subject from your love life to my possibly- _definitely_ messed up brain.” She’s here to _knock_ some sense into Stefan, _not_ to discuss the possibility that she may need to see a psychiatric or something because God knows dreaming about Damon is _never_ a good thing, especially the ones with hot sweat and pleasure moans surfacing from her mouth. _Ugh, gross!_

The older vampire sighed as he lean his back on the couch. “What do you want me to do, Caroline? Katherine was just… there! And I guess I just… I fall for her.”

“ _Again_. You forget to put again.” Caroline cut him. Stefan smiled but continued his words. “I fall for her, _again_. I did love her once when I was a human, no matter how much I tried to deny it, I did love her and I guess seeing her all weak and human reminds me why I fell for her at the first place.” It is beautiful, how he can _still_ feel something for Katherine after everything that had happened, even if it looks _horrendous_ to Caroline who is now staring at him in disgust. Stefan couldn’t help but to laugh.

“Are you sure this has nothing to do with the doppelganger destiny or something?” She remembers the whole story about doppelgangers destined to fall for one another, like a curse –or destiny, depends on how you look at it- that Qetsiyah told Stefan about.

Upon hearing that, Stefan considered the possibilities. Yes, maybe it is this doppelganger destiny or something that makes him so weak and helpless against Katherine and Elena but really, he just couldn’t afford to care anymore because Stefan Salvatore is so _fucking_ tired of fighting with his brother for one girl, he’s tired of ended up getting hurt. Now, now he has the chance to be happy, with someone who he has a strong feeling with, why not take it? Damon is no longer a problem, he has Elena, and he doesn’t need anything else. Maybe this is _it_ , maybe this is Stefan’s happy ending.

If it is, then why does he still feel empty, deep inside of his chest, like a part of his heart is missing?

“I just want you to be happy Stef.” He heard the blonde’s voice.

Stefan looked up at Caroline who was smiling at him ever so brightly and he feels like the deepest, darkest part of his heart suddenly becomes warm and fuzzy, leaving flutter in his stomach. It had been a long _, long_ time since Stefan feels this way, all warm and happy. Even when he was with Katherine or Rebekah or Elena or other women in between, he never felt like this, like he would be happy to die if just being with her would kill him. _Whoa,_ where are these feelings coming from Stefan? _She’s your best friend; you can’t have feelings for her_ … right?

The older vampire instantly snap himself out of whatever it is he was feeling before and focus on the harsh reality where Caroline wasn’t just a girl and Stefan wasn’t just a boy, it is a lot more complicated than that. Oh how he wishes it wasn't.


End file.
